Trap
by Kirishtu
Summary: Taking place in an alternate timeline, Deathwing has a surprise for Alexstrasz, the Dragon King. And Alexstrasz walks right into it. Written for ObeliskX as a request.


_Meet me at the bones of our father. Come alone._

Alexstrasz stretched his wings a little wider and soared over the cold reaches of the Dragonblight. It had taken some doing to shake Korialstrasza, but the Life Binder had managed to escape his beloved mate and was now flying alone toward Galakrond's Rest. It pained Alexstrasz that he'd had to go to such lengths, but he didn't want anyone knowing just yet that he was going to meet Nelthariona, otherwise known now as Deathwing. It had been many years since he had seen the black dragoness, and he honestly didn't know why he was going to meet her. Perhaps it was out of a strange sense of love, for Alexstrasz still loved Nelthariona, despite all the horrible things she had done. It wasn't entirely her fault, though, for she had succumbed to the eldritch whispers of the Old Gods that slept beneath the surface of Azeroth.

The missive had come early in the morning, before anyone was truly awake at Wyrmrest Accord. It had been delivered by a traveler, but Alexstrasz had recognized the flourished handwriting immediately. He hadn't let anyone know the note had arrived, reading it quickly and then crushing it into a tiny ball that he tossed in the nearby brazier. When he announced that he was going for a quick flight, Korialstrasza had quickly volunteered to go with him.

Which was why he'd had to shake the younger dragon before turning toward his intended destination.

Galakrond's Rest seemed to be devoid of life, which was unusual. Usually there were creatures trying to dig out the bones of the massive Father of Dragons, but today it was eerily still. Alexstrasz slowly began his descent, eyeing the area for any sign of a trap. When he landed, he assumed his smaller form, fiery red hair falling over lean shoulders as he took two steps forward.

"I'm here, Nelthariona." he called, his voice echoing in the crater-like dig site. He cocked his head, listening, expecting an ambush.

Instead, Deathwing stepped out from behind the shadow of a large bone. Her madness had not been kind to her. Her mocha skin had become slate grey and her eyes now glowed with the fire of violence and insanity. Cracks had appeared along her chest, just above the swell of her breasts, glowing with the light of molten earth. Adamantium plates were adhered to her shoulders and arms and hips, a mockery of armor. In her other form, Alexstrasz knew that she had adhered adamantium plates to her body to keep it from falling apart from the stress of the chaotic energies writhing around inside her. It was like a physical manifestation of Nelthariona's madness - if her mind was broken, then so would her body be.

The Black Aspect's lips drew back in a smile, revealing sharp white teeth. "Alone, I presume?"

"Alone." Alexstrasz answered. "Isn't that what you asked for?"

Nelthariona's lips split into a wider smile. "And you actually listened?"

"Should I not have?"

Nelthariona approached Alexstrasz slowly. The Life Binder held his ground, watching the female dragon move forward. He wasn't quite sure of her intent, but he knew that if he made a sudden move, he would never learn why she had summoned him here. "You're either too trusting, or foolish." Nelthariona said softly.

"I prefer to see the good in all creatures. Including you."

They were standing so close to each other that Alexstrasz could feel the heat of Nelthariona's body. Nelthariona lifted her hands and set them lightly on Alexstraz's bare chest, and he inhaled at the intense heat. "Including me? After all I've done to you?"

"Forgiveness is the most powerful tool sentient creatures have."

An elegant eyebrow rose. Nelthariona's fiery eyes searched Alexstraz's face, as if trying to see beneath his skin and get a good look at his thought process. She sighed. "You're a fool, Alexstrasz. A damned fool."

"If you called me here to insult me, then I'm leaving." Alexstrasz took a step back, away from Nelthariona and the intense heat.

He was surprised then when she grabbed his hand. Nelthariona bowed her head, her ebony hair falling over her face to obscure it. He could see tiny bits of mica in her hair, making it sparkle as the light of the sun hit them. "I didn't call you here to insult you."

"Then why did you call me here?"

Now she looked up at him, her eyes a little less fiery red and a little more orange. She let go of his hand and placed her palms on his chest again, letting the sharp edges of her nails brush over his nipples. Alexstrasz couldn't help but inhale as a shock went through his body, going down his spine and back up. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her from moving her hands. It seemed only like an invitation for Nelthariona to press closer, erasing any last physical barrier they had between them, save for the clothes they were wearing.

"I need your help." Nelthariona whispered, her voice husky. She pressed closer, allowing Alexstrasz to feel the curves of her body more acutely.

"No." Alextrasz tried to retreat, but even as he stepped back, Nelthariona stepped forward. "I will help free you from your madness, I will help you clear your name, but I will _not_ help you do this."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Her fingers curled, sharp nails digging into his skin, breaking it and drawing small beads of blood. "Why not? Are you not the Life Binder?" Nelthariona leaned forward, her tongue swiping over the blood welling on Alextrasz's chest.

His back hit a bone and he had nowhere else to retreat to. Nelthariona pressed against him, and her lips brushed against his pulse, which started to race. "Nelthariona, don't do this."

"Don't do what?" she purred. She shifted, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she rose a little on her toes to press her lips to his mouth. "Ask for your help?"

"You know what I mean!"

She laughed. It was a cold, cruel sound. "Oh, yes, I know what you mean. I'm going to enjoy listening to you howl, Alexstrasz. And I'll let you live, just because killing you would deny me the pleasure of seeing your reaction later." Before Alexstrasz could protest, she was biting his lower lip, and her hand was already moving to grip him through the armor he wore.

Alexstrasz hissed as he felt the heat of her hand on his most sensitive area. He let go of her wrists to grab Nelthariona's shoulders and tried to push her away, but her hand gripped him tighter. He growled at the heat and pain and pleasure that coursed through him, and she growled with a wide, manic grin that indicated she knew she was going to win. Nelthariona sank her teeth into his bare shoulder, marking him as much as holding on as she moved both her hands to his hips, working the armor he wore there off.

He jerked as her hand wrapped around his length, stroking him as much as squeezing painfully hard. There was nothing Alexstrasz could do, pinned between the bone and Deathwing as he was. He tried to shove her back, which only resulted in a harder bite and a vicious squeeze.

"Nelthariona, stop it!" Alexstrasz snarled. She only laughed at him.

Nelthariona sank to her knees then, looking up at him with fiery eyes. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slide up his length, working it into full hardness. "Stop?" she purred. "Do you really want me to stop?" And then she took him into her mouth.

Alexstrasz closed his eyes tight and snarled. His fingers left her shoulders and tangled in her hair, pulling. That only earned him a harsh nip and he inhaled sharply, throwing his head back against the bone. Nelthariona bobbed her head, pressing her tongue along the vein as she slid her mouth back until the tip of Alexstrasz's cock was in her mouth. Then she went back down on him. The Life Binder let out a primal snarl as he felt pleasure growing inside him, and that seemed to be Nelthariona's cue to increase her ministrations. He came hard in her mouth, and she pulled back, rising only to kiss him and force her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself, allowing him to know that it was due to her that he had experienced such pleasure.

He shoved her back from him, inhaling sharply. Nelthariona just laughed at him, using her thumb to wipe clean the corner of her mouth. "Aren't you glad I didn't stop?"

"Enough, Nelthariona." Alexstrasz panted. He somehow managed to remain standing, though he tried to edge around the bone to put it between them.

"No, it's not enough." she growled in response.

Alexstrasz was fast; Nelthariona was faster. Before he could begin the change, she had tackled him to the ground, pinning him there in the dirt. They fought for control, for escape, but Nelthariona proved the stronger this time. Whether it was because Alexstrasz was still recovering from earlier or because he was trying not to hurt her, neither of them would really know, but the end result was Nelthariona pinning Alexstrasz down and straddling his hips.

Nelthariona leered down at Alexstrasz, pushing her hips down against his. "Oh," she purred, "looks like you've decided to help me after all."

Alexstrasz stared up at her, but he was unable to move due to her hands pinning his arms to the ground. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I think I do." Nelthariona gave him a playful bite to the tip of his nose. She moved then to lift herself up off his hips, then switched his arms to one of her hands so she could use the other to remove the clothing on her lower half.

There was no preamble, no caressing, nothing that would give anyone the idea this was anything but what it was. Alexstrasz struggled even though he knew it was futile. He could feel her heat, the heat that came from within, against him, just as he could feel the wetness of her as she rubbed against his reawakening length. Then Nelthariona gripped him and steadied herself, and she tossed her dark head back as she pushed down. There was a bit of resistance, but with a snarl and a fast roll of her hips, Alexstrasz found himself sheathed inside her.

She purred, almost laughing. Nelthariona grinned madly as she stared down at Alexstrasz, returning her other hand to its job of pinning him down. She rolled her hips, forward, back, forward, back, a rough rhythm that forced Alexstrasz deep inside her. Alexstrasz closed his eyes tight, inhaling harshly as the feelings coursing through him began to reach a breaking point.

He knew there was no escaping it now. As much as he didn't want this happening, it was going to. He managed to open his eyes to stare up at Nelthariona, watching her throw her head back and let out a wicked, cold, cruel laugh as her body clamped down tight around him. Between the pulsing heat and the tightness, Alexstraz couldn't stop his body from doing what it wanted to do. He came inside of Nelthariona, hearing her cruel laughter as a mocking noise. She had gotten what she wanted.

Nelthariona leaned down and gave him a mocking kiss on the lips before she moved off of him. "I promised I'd let you live." She rested a hand on her belly, giving Alexstrasz a good look at the razor-ice smile. "All so you can see what you've helped me with."

Her transformation came quick, and the giant black dragon launched into the air, leaving Alextrasz alone in the shadow of the bones of Galakrond. Alexstrasz picked himself up from the ground and transformed to his natural form, but hesitated in going after Nelthariona. Instead, he inhaled deeply, then exhaled, and took to the air. He angled himself toward Wyrmrest Accord, and flew without haste back to the tower.

Nelthariona, Deathwing, watched the Dragon King go, and frowned. She turned herself toward her own hidden place, flying slowly. Her body felt heavy, and her heart felt as though it was being squeezed in a set of sharp, serrated claws. The Black Aspect landed and entered her abode, transforming into her smaller form. Before she reached the nest she had created, Nelthariona collapsed to her knees, wrapped her arms around her stomach, and cried.


End file.
